guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Epiphany
Welcome and Updates Epip is back in action as of Wednesday, September 9th, 2009. Membership Information How do I join? To join you merely have to speak with one of the members and prove you are worthy. Make us aware that you are literate and know how to use vowels. It's a must. You can probably get a hold of Present or Nazria. So please PM us! We are always open to new awesome members! Rules We're a diverse group of people, but like any decent group of people who get together like we do, rules must be set in order to keep everything under control. And because the leaders are a bunch of elitist pricks and have to be picky about every little thing that happens, as will more than likely nitpick about something that may seem small and minimal to you. This has a tendency to cause arguments among members. Try to think of this not as a list of hard-set rules, but more of a guide on how to survive this gator pit. .D General Rules 01. Do not use chatspeak. We will have to hunt you down and slaughter you, which will be followed by annoyance on our part. There are English majors in Epiphany and they do not want to have to put up with people being too lazy to type things out fully and who learned how to read and write from Chingy and Snoop Dogg. If you are caught using chatspeak in the guild, you will be bumped down to "Nuisance" without warning. If you continue to use it, You will lose all rights and your percentage will be bumped to 90. And if it still has not gotten through your head that we don't like it, you will be removed from the guild without warning. 02. We all have opinions and we all have the ability to express them. If a guild member says an opinion of theirs, be sure to not assume that it represents the guild's opinion as a whole, because that is not the case at all. Each member has his/her/its own thoughts on issues; we don't all share one brain, but we can sometimes be on the same brain wave. 03. If you're going to fight and it's going to be in the guild chat because you'for whatever reason that might be'can't seem to bring it to a private message, then do not'I repeat do NOT'involve other members. If any of us see you doing this, we will bump your experience up to 90% for a minimum of twenty-four hours. 04. '''Opinion of one do not represent the whole. Epiphany is comprised of many different minds, and if you've got a problem with one of them, be sure you keep it personal. '''05. Be kind and courteous, and try to keep an open mind. If you're an asshole and we see no reason that you should be one, then we may make you a nuisance and even kick you out of the guild. The leaders can come off as assholes sometimes, but they're just being truthful; if you can't handle the truth, then you might want to consider spending a little more time outside. If you think you can adhere to all of the rules, feel free to contact me for information about joining. You can contact me /w Present, or Beth /w Nazria Rankings Ranks are by class, you can't climb ranks here. ;) Rights are decided by how much we like you. Simple as that. Rankings: Leader '- Present '''Second In Command '- Officers '''Scout - Cra Spy - Sram Diplomat '- Sadida '''Protector '- Feca 'Guard '- Iop 'Secretary '- Eni '''Pet Killer - Pandawa Treasure Hunter - Enu Murderer - Sacrier 'Thief '- Xelor 'Poacher '- Ecaflip 'Torturer '- Osa 'Breeder '- Breeder All other ranks are given out to whoever I like. If you have a problem with this, suck it up.